The Choice
by Angel15Rocks
Summary: Jane is now a knight of the kings guard but a dark and ancient danger is lurking that threatens to destory her whole world she may just have to make the biggest choice of her life but it will come at a price but will it cost her, her own life or that of the one she loves. I deleted the story and started again please Read and Review even if you don't like M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Jane sat under the big old oak tree overlooking the river the leaves were bright green and full of life as the soft warm summer breeze blew threw her hair which was now past her waist and totally straight and manageable she sat listing to the blue birds sing a sweet song.

She let out a soft sigh she was now a knight of the kings guard it had taken years of hard work but she'd done it now at eighteen she was a fully capable knight and Gunther could no longer laugh at her he seemed to be on her mind quite a bit lately he'd grown into a handsome man his jet black hair just touched his shoulders and he had some mussel now.

Jane blushed and mentally slapped herself for thinking of Gunther that way but she couldn't wipe the small smile off her face either.

"Well, well Jane never thought I'd see the day where you were actually being lazy for once." Jane just rolled her eyes at him their teasing had grown more into joking rather than actual insults over the years.

"Well I've just spent all morning mucking out and cleaning the stables from top to bottom I think I've earned the right to have a bit of laziness." He just smiled it was one of those smiles that made her want to melt but she quickly brushed that thought aside.

He sat down beside her and placed a small box on her lap.

"Hmm what's this?" curiosity clearly showing in her voice.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Jane opened the small box and found a silver pendent inside it was a silver dragon it was beautifully made and had a small crescent moon above its head.

"It's beautiful thank you I love it." Before she knew what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug she felt her cheeks get warm as she realized what she was doing she pulled back a bit and started to come up with some excuse for what she'd just done but before she could he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her.

She was shocked at first but found herself quickly returning it he looped a hand on her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss his tongue brushed her lower lip begging for entrance which she gladly gave him every nerve in her body was alive in that one kiss it felt like the time she'd flown on dragon for the first time full of freedom and the sense of adventure.

They broke apart when air became necessary.

"I love you Jane always have and always will." She felt her heart skip a beat in that moment.

"I love you too." He kissed her again with the same passion and enthusiasm then they sat wrapped in each other's arms in a comfortable silence sitting in the warm sun just with each other after a while they headed back down to the castle with the pendent hanging around her neck and with Gunther's arm around her shoulders and with her arm around his waist.

They came in the front gate and found Jester juggling but when he saw them together he suddenly dropped his juggling balls and looked as though his heart had just been ripped from his chest Jane's heart sank she suddenly felt horrible she knew he had feelings for her but she felt bad because she didn't return his feelings.

He turned and just ran Jane wanted to go after him but something told her that she shouldn't just yet he needed his space for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Jane wanted to go to her friend and explain things but how could she explain to Jester that she'd fallen for Gunther and how could she explain how she was feeling Jester had told her that he wanted her to be happy but she knew that he wanted her to have chosen him her mind was reeling about what to do she felt absolutely exhausted the sun was setting and it would be dark soon.

Even though she hadn't eaten all day suddenly she didn't have much of an appetite she decided to go to bed early and get a good night's rest she tossed and turned unable to get to sleep so she decided to go and get some fresh air it wasn't cold but there was a slight chill in the air she stood looking up at the stars wondering what to do.

She stood for a while she was just about to go back inside when something came up and grabbed her from behind and a hand flew across her mouth she struggled out of its grip she ran for her sword and turned to face her opponent the man was tall and wearing a hood she struck out at the intruder he dogged but before she could strike again another set of strong arms grabbed her from behind she screamed out in terror for someone to help her but she was unable to move.

She screamed again as loud as she could anything to attract attention "Gag her before she wakes up the entire castle" she heard one of the men snap her heart pounded in her chest suddenly Gunther appeared looking dangerous and ready for a fight.

"Get the girl out of here I'll take care of the boy the man flung Jane over his shoulder without much effort she watched in horror as Gunther and the hooded man fought but he was too strong a quick blow to the head and Gunther was knocked unconscious her eyes widened in shock and her mind was reeling who were these men and what did they want with her and what were they going to do to her she struggled against the man's grip but it was no use.

The man flung Jane up on a horse and jumped up behind her before she could move he bound her hands behind her back and tied a rope around her so that her arms were tied to her back and with that they galloped off into the night in all of her knights training she never thought that she'd be kidnapped of all things her mind swirled with emotions what had happened to Gunther was he alright and would the other knights come for her and if they did would they know where to look or would they find her and fall would their efforts to help her get them killed she decided she needed to keep a clear open mind because the imagination could be cruller than reality sometimes and she really didn't need anything else terrifying her right now.

Meanwhile- Gunther started to come around his head felt like a war drum he was confused at first about why he was out in the yard then everything came back to him Jane she had been kidnapped it was almost dawn he got to his feet and went to wake Sir Ivan and Sir Theodor he found Sir Theodor already up "Sir Theodor it's Jane she's been kidnapped." He turned and faced him his face was stern but full with worry.

"What when did this happen and who took her?"

"Two men ambushed her in the night I heard screaming and came to find her being carried off by a man wearing a cloak I fought with the other but he managed to knock me out I'm sorry sir I failed.

There was a long pause "No you didn't fail you tried your best now what else can you tell me about the men who took Jane did you see any distinguishing features on them?"

Gunther paused and tried to remember what they had looked like the he remembered "One of them had a black horse tattooed on his neck almost like a shadow."

Sir Theodor's widened in shock "did you say a shadow?" Gunther nodded

"Then we must make haste for Jane is in terrible danger I fear she has been taken by a shadow knight."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they rode she could feel something dark creeping over her like everything was getting colder and darker,

She dared to look up for a moment then wished she hadn't the castle that she saw was huge and black the towers were high and dark shadows hung over the walls it looked like something that belonged in a ghost story made to scare people on Halloween.

Meanwhile- Gunther looked confused "what are you talking about, a shadow knight?" Sir Theodor let out a slight sigh "Shadow knights are very dangerous they come from an evil and dark place called the shadow realm and a born through the magic of a darkness sorcerer they feed on the shadows and the darkness of peoples heart and souls it's one of the reasons they are able to create shadow knights.

The thought of Jane being captured by something so evil made Gunther's blood run cold, would he ever see the girl he loved again, or would she be lost forever to the shadow knights no he would not let that happen he had to rescue her before it was too late "Sir how do you defeat a shadow knight if they are made from darkness?"

"To defeat, a shadow knight you must be pure of heart and strong of mind and body and you must not let your soul become corrupt or you will be lost to the darkness forever because to truly defeat a shadow knight you must kill the darkness sorcerer kill the maker, and you kill the creation.

But to kill the darkness sorcerer you need a special weapon a sword, but not any ordinary sword one that has been made from a dragons tooth, the tooth must be taken to the elves and forged in the fires created from a single ruby."

Gunther stood there contemplating what he had just heard he took a deep breath, "I will do whatever it takes just tell me what to do."

Meanwhile- they rode into what looked like a court yard a really creepy court yard there were bats and crows everywhere and dead leafs blew across the ground and in the centre there was a fountain in the middle of the fountain stood a statue of the grim reaper they came to a sudden halt the man in the hood lifted Jane of the horse and pushed her along in front of him.

She stumbled only for a moment but the man led her through long dark corridors covered by shadows and suites of armour that looked like they were alive and spider webs hung from the ceiling they came to a halt in front of a huge black double door which had some sort of dark magician carved on the front of it he had what looked like tortured souls coming out of the ground almost attached to his fingers like puppets it made Jane's insides harden and her heart quicken she had to get out of this place no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked into a large throne room it had dusty black walls and golden leafs carved elegantly around the top of the ceiling.

A small fire burned in the fire place Jane could feel her heart pounding and a strange chill coming over her this place reminded her a bit too much of a haunted grave yard she was watching her surroundings scanning every inch for a possible escape route.

But when she glanced at the throne at the far end of the room her breath caught in her throat her heart stopped for an instant and her blood seemed to chill nothing in all of her knights training could have prepared her for the sight before her.

The hooded man before her was tall muscular his cloths were as black as shadows and were covered in a blood red pattern which seemed to ink in to his eyes like poison that seeped through your veins until you died and the blood red tattoos that swirled around his face they were like a maze of swirls that you could almost get lost in.

He got to his feet and loomed over them like a giant, his hood slipped off his head he was white as snow but a dark shadow seemed to hang over his face his hair was as black as a raven it fell around his shoulders and framed his pale features he stared down at them with a cruel smirk on his white lips.

"Who is this then Crow another pet perhaps or have you been out hunting again where did you find her?" his voice was like knives cutting through flesh cruel and cold.

"I found her over at Kippernium castle to the east do you remember it my lord you laid siege to it 500 years ago."

"Ah yes I do recall that was most amusing especially when we both added dragons to the battle, now little girl I can see that you know how to fight, you would have had to have put up a fight for my men to have to tie you up like that now crow why don't you untie her so she can elaborate."

Jane watched the man named Crow pull out a knife and cut her ropes and ungagged her she stayed silent and stone faced as well as she could even though she was terrified whoever these people were she wasn't going to let them know she was afraid "Well speak girl before I remove your tongue."

"Well if you cut out my tongue then you wouldn't get very much out of me now would you, I 'am Sir Jane knight of the king's guard and I demand to know who you are and why you brought me here now."

"Well now you certainly are full of surprises a female knight how amusing and as to why you were brought here you'll find out soon enough but for now crow place her in the top north tower and tell that retched Ingrid to take care of her."

Crow bowed respectively and pushed Jane along in front of him Jane was starting to get annoyed with all the pushing and shoving she was receiving lately but she wondered who Ingrid was and what laid in stall for her they walked for awhile then came to a large spiral of stairs they climbed for what seemed hours but Jane knew it hadn't been more than 10min at the most.

They came to a halt in front of a beautifully decorated door it had elegant fish carved into the wood work and gold and silver leaves carved into the handle Crow stepped in front of her and banged with his fist on the door.

A few moments passed and a girl came to the door she was slightly taller than Jane her raven hair reached down to just past her waist it had purple, white and blue streaks throughout it.

She wore a black corset with long sleeves that seemed to have a spider pattern on them long dark pants and her boots were black with white ribbons that matched the chocker around her neck they came over her pants to a few inches before her knees all in all she was quite beautiful.

"Crow what the hell do you want? If this is about me singing at that stupid feast that that slab of rot Thorn is throwing you can just crawl right back and tell him no fucking way am 'I singing for that bustard son of a sow or his little sheep got it now who's this another pet again." Jane was taken back she'd never heard someone speak with so much hatred and poison in their voice.

Suddenly Crow pulled a dagger out from under his cloak "You will show some respect for both your master and me or I will be enjoying hearing you draw you very last breath as for the girl you have a new dog to take care of."

"Oh really I'm shaking in my boots well you forget I don't need any weapons or magic to kill you and for the record he is not my master nor are you and I only show respect to people who have earned it,

And don't you dare talk about any girl like that ever again or I swear I will rip out your throat and it won't be the last thing I do, you do well to remember that now if you done you come here."

At this point she was a mere five inches from his face and she seemed to show no signs of backing down then she pulled Jane behind her and slammed the door in his face with a huge bang.

Jane just stared in amazement and fear her voice had caught in her throat "Don't worry I won't hurt you and I won't let them do anything either though from the look of Crows memory you've embarrassed him well he won't be forgetting that for awhile losing to a girl good job hay it's fine you can speak cant you."

Jane glanced up to see this girls face full of concern for her yet they had barely meet "yes I can speak but why are you worrying about me you don't even know me not that I'm trying to sound ungrateful but it's just strange anyway who are you."

"I'm Ingrid and don't worry any girl who can hold her own against the shadow knights is alright in my book so where are you from Jane."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I heard them practically shouting about it in the throne room just now oh I've got incredibly good hearing you know good god I wish they would keep it down so do tell me where you're from I'd love to hear all about it."

"Oh yes I'm from Kippernium castle I'm a knight of the kings guard I was kidnapped and what do you mean shadow knight."

"You mean you don't know that's what crow is and the rest of the hooded scum bags around this place and I don't doubt that you've met thorn he's the one sitting on that throne calling himself a king when he's nothing but a arrogant moron don't worry he might be all I'm all great because I've got a bunch of sheep to do my dirty work for me and kiss my ass at the same time but believe me he's pathetic but you might want to watch your step I get away with it because I couldn't care less about his ego or whatever he can't kill me and he's totally in love with me blahk,

Anyway tell me about Kippernium I haven't seen it in years is the lake still beautiful under the moon light?"

"Yes it is about now the water lilies will be in bloom it's a pity I won't get to see them how long ago did you see it."

"Well let me see I was there about 400 years ago I've been stuck in this hell hole for about 500 years."

Jane was shocked "what how that would make you over 900 years old then how is that possible."

"Actually I'm 5600 tomorrow god how time flies I'm an elf you see I'm immortal it's alright but it gets really depressing if you think about it too much anyway I guess you wondering how I got here then?"

Jane simply nodded "Thought so, well like you I was kidnapped from my home and on my favourite day of the year too all hallows eve we were having our annual celebration when a group of shadow knights came in and ambushed us they were using a cloaking spell so we wouldn't hear them,

But with their shadow abilities by the time we noticed it was too late most of us got away but I got caught when I stayed to protect my little sister I managed to hide her but apparently they found her and they didn't let her live."

By this point Ingrid was in tears and Jane put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister I've never had any siblings so I don't really know what it's like to lose a sibling but it is painful to lose someone you love I lost my mother six months ago and now I've lost the only man I've ever loved."

"I know how that feels but when it's good to remember the people we love and the ones we've lost we shouldn't let the past consume us I think you need some sleep here take my bed."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to be so nice to me I can fend for myself."

"I know but I have my hammock and I have no need for a large fluffy bed go on don't worry nothing will happen to you while I'm around promise."

Jane was a bit nerves about sleeping in this place but she was so tired and she felt oddly safe with Ingrid with her she lay on the bed and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile- Gunther's heart pounded in his chest he had been told what he must do he had gone to find Dragon he was on the wall outside Janes tower looking for her "Gunther you don't know where Jane is by any chance do you?"

"Yes I do know that's what I came to talk to you about its Jane she's been kidnapped and I need your help to rescue her."

"What Janes been kidnapped what when how when I find out who they will roast for it."

"It happened last night Sir Theodor said she'd been taken by shadow knights and he said that the only way to kill one is to kill its maker."

"Dam it a shadow sorcerer of course but what would they want with Jane... Oh no It can't be we have to get to her now."

"Yes and I need a tooth from you we must take it to the Elves and have them forge a sword from it and what's wrong why do they want Jane?"

"They want her soul I never thought this day would come but apparently I was wrong alright short life there's no time to waste get your things and I'll take you to the Elves hopefully they still like dragons."

Gunther wasted no time he grabbed his bag and packed it within two minutes he came out to the main gate where he found Dragon waiting for him "What took you so long jump on short life and please try not to fall off ok."

Dragon took of soaring high into the air as they flew the cool crisp breeze blowing through his hair his mind wandered to Jane he wondered if she was alright if she was still alive his heart told him she was she was a strong fighter and fiercely determined as he found many times when they where rivals sparing.

He sent out a silent pray to her telling her he was coming for her and that she would be safe soon and he prayed she wasn't hurt and hoped that they would reach the Elves soon he looked out to mountains the sun was setting behind them in a golden array of pink he hadn't realised that they'd been flying silently for so long.

They flew throughout the night and the next Gunther had suggested many times to Dragon that they should stop to rest but he would hear nothing of the sort that they should stop to rest but he would hear nothing of the sort Gunther hadn't wanted to argue so he shrugged stayed silent.

As Gunther looked out towards a massive forest something washed over him a feeling of warmth and of hope he glanced around to see a massive hidden city they landed at the entrance gate "So what now how do we get in?" Dragon shook his head but before they could take another step they were surrounded by silver hooded figures.

"Who are you and what business do you have with the Elvin kingdom." A tall man spoke he looked about Gunther's age maybe a few years older with dusty brown hair.

"I'm Sir Gunther knight of the kings Guard one of our own was taken by the shadow knights and I was told to come to you for aid by Sir Theodor." The young man nodded.

"Well if you are friends with him then you are most welcome here come I will take you to our king."

With that they turned and a pair of large white gates opened before them they entered the city hoping to find the answers they needed.


End file.
